I can't dance
by LeontillyBalambgirl
Summary: [Drabbly oneshot. Squinoa fluff] Squall has been acting pretty strangely and when he is late for meeting Rinoa she assumes he is breaking up with her but squall has other intentions and his own reasons for being very very late........


**Disclaimer: the usual**

**A/N: hey. This is just a short little Squinoa piece I had an idea for when I was in a jewellery shop the other day. Kind of pointless but you might enjoy it xx cookies and hugs to anyone who reviews xx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok, well what about that one?" Irvine Kinneas said, pointing his arm out in front of him

Squall shook his head "No, that's not the one"

"It could be the one" Zell said hopefully

"It's not"

"Squall" he moaned "We've been here for hours. This mission sucks"

"It's not a mission Zell"

"You told us it was, when you dragged us here this afternoon"

"Dude, it's not hard." Irvine said "they pretty much all look the same"

Squall crossed his arms stubbornly "No, they don't. And I'm not going until I find the right one"

---------------------------------------

Rinoa and Selphie stood amongst all the elegantly dressed, dancing couples, scanning the crowds. The room was packed full of happy, smiling people. It was the graduation ball for this years SeeD. 2 years exactly from the day when Squall, Selphie and Zell had graduated and 2 years exactly from the first time Rinoa danced with the guy who turned out to be her prince charming.

"I can't see Irvine anywhere" Selphie pouted "He was supposed to meet me here, but I don't think he came. And he's not in his room"

"That's weird" Rinoa commented

"And no Squall either. You think he'd be here. I mean why would the commander not be at the graduation ball?"

"He told me he was coming. And this morning he said he had to do something, but I should meet him out on the Balcony at 10"

Selphie glanced at the silver watch on her arm "That's not for a few hours, he's going to miss practically the whole thing! Hmmm I wonder if he knows were Irvine is?"

"He might" Rinoa said distractedly "have you tried asking Zell if he's seen them?"

"this is where it gets super-weird" Selphie exclaimed "Zell's not here either. No ones seen him"

Rinoa had no idea where any of the guys where and she had no idea why Zell and Irvine were acting strangely, but she was pretty sure she knew why Squall was. She was also pretty sure she knew why he wanted to meet her on the balcony later on.

He was going to break up with her.

There was really no other way to look at it. Rinoa had noticed Squall had been acting strangely for the past few days. Acting distant-even for Squall-constantly avoiding her and mysteriously saying he had 'something to do'. Rinoa wasn't actually aware of the reason he was breaking up with her, she wasn't sure what she'd done wrong to make him want to break up with her.

'_Maybe he just stopped loving me' _she thought sadly to herself _'why else could it be? We haven't had any major problems. An argument now and then but nothing huge. Maybe, maybe he's……found someone else. Or maybe it's his job…maybe he feels I get in the way of him doing his job.' _

Rinoa reached out and took a glass of champagne and finished it quickly, hoping it would steady her nerves and prepare her to cope with the undoubted pain she was going to feel later that evening…

-----------------------------

"Ok, now it's been 4 hours" Zell muttered to Irvine

"I can hear you, you know" Squall said, from where he was standing in front of them.

"Are we getting anywhere?" Irvine sighed

"Maybe. I've narrowed it down a little"

"To how many?" Irvine asked hopefully

"nine" Squall responded, which made Irvines hopes drop again. He knew they were going to be there at least another 2 hours.

And they were. 2 hours later they were still standing there bored and tired. But much to there joy a few minutes later they finally heard Squall say triumphantly "That's it. It's that one"

"Good" Zell said, walking over to see what Squall was pointing at "Because I think the shop might want to close. It's….oh my god, it's 7 o clock!"

"So, all the shops in Deling are open until 9 anyway.?"

"Um you might be forgetting a little something, the graduation ball" Irvine chuckled

"Oh, hell" Squall said "We'd better get going. I'm going to get this one okay?"

Irvine and Zell looked down at the shiny object and nodded to each other.

"yep" they both nodded "That one". And they weren't just saying it so they could get out of there, it really was highly beautiful.

"ok, we should get to the Ball now" Squall said, as the cashier handed Squall back his credit card and the little blue bag.

"How much did it cost?" Zell asked, as they headed to the car park

"Mind your own business" Squall said "it's my money"

Quickly-but not so stealthily-Irvine grabbed the receipt that Squall still had in his hand

He scanned it quickly "Oh my lord. You spent 14000 Gil? Man that's a lot of money"

Squall grabbed the receipt back and shoved it in his pocket. "Lets just get going shall we"

But unfortunately the traffic seemed to have other ideas. Deling city was packed end to end with Cars. Rubbing his eyes tiredly Squall glanced at the car clock. 9.14! They had been in this traffic for hours. And they were all really late for the ball. And he was supposed to be meeting Rinoa at 10. Sadly, he knew there was no way he was going to make it back to Garden before 10. And he was right. By the time he reached Garden it was 11.10. He knew the ball would still be in full swing because these things usually went on well into the early hours, but he wasn't so sure Rinoa would still be there, or how mad she'd be that he'd basically stood her up.

---------------------------------------

Rinoa stood on the balcony, the increasingly strong wind whipping her hair all around her face. She was freezing, her red party dress not keeping her at all warm. She glanced at her watch 11.10. Squall had actually not even shown up.

'_At least he can't break up with me if he's not here' _she thought, trying to comfort herself as tears started to fall _'then again, maybe this is his way of doing it. Maybe he hopes I'll get mad and do the breaking up for him. Or maybe he thinks I'll just get the message from this' _With one final sigh, Rinoa turned around with the intention of heading back to the party. But as she did, she saw Squall standing behind her just in the doorway between the room and the balcony.

Not knowing what else to say, she said "You're late"

"I know" Squall said, taking a few steps towards her "I'm sorry. I got kind of…caught up. But I'm here now. You're crying" he said, wiping a few of her tears from her cheeks "What's wrong Rinoa?"

"like you don't know"

Squall was just confused. What was he supposed to have done? What was he supposed to know?'

"why Squall" Rinoa said tearfully "Why are you breaking up with me?"

Squall was completely shocked. Breaking up with her? He had no such intention at all.

"Rin-" he started but he never got to finish

"I mean I know its your decision obviously, but I mean I'm…I'm not sure why because…well I don't know. I just didn't think I'd done anything wrong, but maybe I have and.."

"Rinoa" Squall said

"…and maybe I just didn't realise it, so maybe you could tell me, and then I'll know or is it…"

"Rinoa.."

"is it to with your job. I mean I know you have to work a lot but…"

Knowing no other way to shut her up Squall grabbed her and kissed her for a few seconds.

"Um…." was all Rinoa then had to say. And Squall just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she said

"You. You're just so….cute. I'm not breaking up with you"

"you're…you're not?"

"well, no. Not unless that's what you want me to do"

"No!"

"Alright. Good. Rin, why on earth would you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just you've been acting kind of distant lately and then you disappeared all day and then, then I thought you were gong to stand me up and.."

"I can explain all that. You'll get it in a minute. But I am definitely not breaking up with you. I love you Rinoa, more than anything. I don't think I could live without you. And I have to ask you something"

"W-what?"

"Will you marry me?" Squall bent down, on to one knee and produced a small velvet box. Opening it revealed the most beautiful ring ever, a diamond held with two blue sapphires on either side

"oh my word" Rinoa gasped. This was far from what she was expecting. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you"

They then stood embracing each other for a few minutes, before deciding to head in away from the cold.

"I'm sorry I was late." Squall told Rinoa as he lead her inside "It took me so long to find the perfect ring"

Rinoa held up her hand and admired the sparkling ring "It certainly is perfect. Now.." she said taking his hand and heading to the dance floor "Dance with me"

Standing amongst all the other dancing couples, they wrapped there arms around each other and started to sway with the music

"I love you Squall"

"I love you too Rinoa. But I should probably tell you something. There's just one problem…"

Rinoa blinked up at him, worried. His tone had suddenly become very serious.

"What is it?" she asked almost dreading the answer.

Squall leant down slightly, brushed her hair aside and whispered in her ear

"I cant dance"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hehehe i warned you it was pointless and fluffy. hope you liked it. love ya guys xx**


End file.
